


The Hit

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Tim Bradford and Officer John Nolan make the biggest drug bust of their careers. But their bust throws a major wrench into the works of the D’Angelo drug cartel. The cartel takes a hit out on Tim and John and it’s up to their colleagues to save them.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Just Doing My Job

Officer Tim Bradford and Officer John Nolan were at the podium with their watch commander, Sgt. Wade Grey, in the roll call room at Mid Wilshire. Everyone else was on their feet clapping as Sgt. Grey shook the hands of his two officers. “Well done Officer Bradford, well done. And Officer Nolan...you continue to surprise me. I have to admit I wasn’t sure you were cut out for this job...today obviously proved me wrong. Excellent work, gentlemen!” 

Earlier that day, Tim and John had made what they thought was going to be a routine traffic stop. It had turned out to be the biggest drug bust of their careers thus far. They had pulled over a car that clearly yelled “gangbanger” for a busted taillight, and obstructed license plate. The car was full of gangbangers. The traffic stop had at first been very routine. But Tim had noticed a crack pipe sitting right there in the cup holder, plain as day. That had given him enough probable cause to search the car. He’d radioed for back up and a K-9 unit with a drug sniffing dog. Both had arrived almost as soon as he’d requested them. By the time the search was over, Tim and John had hauled in eight illegal weapons, and 80 bricks of crack cocaine, with an estimated street value of over $18 million. 

Tim smiled as he shook Sgt. Grey’s hand. “Just doing my job, sir.” Tim glanced at his fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen, and he actually blushed. Lucy was beaming with pride, and Tim couldn’t help but preen for her a little bit. Sgt. Grey looked at the rest of his officers in the roll call room. “Dismissed. Excellent work today, team. See you all tomorrow.” Everyone stood up; several of the officers went forward to the podium to congratulate Tim and John. Lucy glanced at her colleague and friend, Officer Angela Lopez, who was sitting next to her. Lucy elbowed Angela, wondering what was on her mind. “Ang? You ok?” Angela sighed...she didn’t want to worry Lucy. But Lucy hadn’t been a cop as long as Angela had, and Angela felt it was her responsibility to warn her. “Look...Lucy, what Tim and John did today was awesome, don’t get me wrong...” Lucy studied Angela thoughtfully. “But?” Angela sighed as she tried to find the right words. “But sometimes these type of busts can backfire. I don’t want Tim or John catching any blowback from this. A bust this big can sometimes upset the wrong people.” Neither Lucy nor Angela could possibly know at that moment how right Angela was.

Later that evening, Tim and Lucy were at Regan’s Place, a bar and grill close to Mid Wilshire. They were there with several of their colleagues celebrating Tim and John’s earlier bust. Tim frowned at his friend, and newest colleague, Officer Brenna Parker. “Ok, Brenn...spill it. I thought you of all people would be happy for me on this. You’ve moped the entire time we’ve been here.” Lucy rolled her eyes at Tim. She loved the man, but sometimes he could be so freaking clueless. Brenna rolled her eyes. “It’s been a long day. I’m headed home; nice job today, Bradford.” She left a few bills on the bar to pay her tab. She sadly glanced over her shoulder again before she stood up. She hugged Tim and Lucy goodbye, and all but sprinted for the door. Lucy watched her go before she glanced over at another colleague, Detective Ash Reno, who was at a table close to the bar. He was clearly on a date. She glared at Detective Reno, who had watched Brenna leave. Tim glanced at Lucy and narrowed his eyes at her. “What am I missing here?” Lucy rolled her eyes and took his chin in her hand, turning his head so he could see Detective Reno. Tim was still clueless. “What am I supposed to be looking at, Boot?” Lucy rolled her eyes yet again. “Brenna and Detective Reno over there have the major hots for each other. But he’s here on a date with someone else.” Tim gaped at Lucy. “Brenna and Reno? No way.” Lucy shook her head and laughed at him. “Yes, way.” Tim sipped his beer as more of his colleagues came up to him and congratulated him.

Brenna was walking to her car when she stopped and frowned. She had parked just a few cars over from Tim’s truck. She fished out her cell phone and began snapping pictures of the two men that were currently trying to break into Tim’s truck. She stalked her prey as she quietly approached them. She put her phone in her pocket and was about to announce herself when a hand clamped down over her mouth. Suddenly the two men at Tim’s truck looked up and saw Brenna struggling with her attacker. It wasn’t long before all three men were on her, but Brenna knew how to fight. The guy who had grabbed her tried to lift her off the ground. She took that opportunity to let him lift her as she lifted both of her legs and kicked the two guys in front of her in the balls as hard as she could. They both crumpled to the ground, moaning. Then she rammed her head backwards into the face of the man that was holding her and heard a sickening crunch. She wrenched herself free and screamed as loud as she could. 

Detective Ash Reno caught the glares Lucy had been giving him, and felt like a total dickhead. He and Brenna had been circling each other for weeks. He knew she liked him, and he was crazy about her. But he had vowed to never date or get involved with another cop, not after what had happened to his fiancée,and fellow cop, Savannah Daniels. So he tried to keep Brenna at a major distance. But he’d definitely been failing, and had been giving Brenna mixed signals. He silently berated himself as the door to the bar flew open. He recognized Officer Jackson West come flying into the bar, frantically looking for Tim. “Bradford!” Tim frowned as he turned and saw a very anxious looking Jackson West rushing to him. Tim stood up as Jackson reached him. “Tim...it’s Brenna.” That was all Ash heard as he watched Tim’s eyes widen at whatever Jackson had told him. Not long after that, Tim, Lucy, and Jackson ran out of the bar. Ash looked apologetically at his date. “I’m really sorry, Amy, but I have to go.” Ash rushed out of the bar followed closely by John, Nyla, Grayson and Angela.


	2. Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenna is attacked when she sees two men trying to break into Tim’s truck and tries to intervene. Ash and Brenna discover they’re neighbors...much to their delight and distress. Lucy warns Ash not to hurt Brenna.

Detective Ash Reno sprinted ahead of the others into the parking lot across from the bar. He saw a young man hunched over Brenna who was struggling to sit up. The man gently helped Brenna into a sitting position. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn and had blood on them. She had a busted lip, what looked like the beginnings of a black eye, and bloodied knuckles. Ash quickly reached them and all but shoved the young man out of the way. He cradled Brenna’s messed up face in his hands as she whimpered. “Brenna..what the hell happened? Who did this to you?” Brenna struggled to talk as she moaned. Ash looked into her eyes and didn’t give her a chance to answer him. He stood, scooping Brenna into his arms. Her head lolled against his chest as Ash looked at Tim. “I’m taking her to the hospital; L.A.Region One.” Before anyone could say anything, Ash rushed to his truck and bundled Brenna inside of it. 

Tim watched as Ash floored it out of the parking lot before he looked over at Jackson. “West...what the hell happened here?” Jackson hurriedly explained. “Sterling and I were running late meeting you guys here. We pulled into the parking lot and these three guys were all over Brenna. I mean they were whaling on her...but she fought back pretty good from what I could see. Sterling was driving, so he laid on the horn as I got out to go help Brenna. The guys took off in different directions.” Jackson’s boyfriend, Sterling, spoke up. “I sat with Brenna while Jackson went to get help. I was just about to call an ambulance when you guys got here.” Tim looked sharply at Sterling. “Did she know the guys? Did she say anything about what happened?” Sterling grimly nodded at Tim. “She said she was walking to her car when she noticed two men were trying to break into your truck, Tim. She started taking pictures on her cell phone when a third guy jumped her from behind.” 

Tim and Lucy looked at each other grimly as Angela whipped out her phone. “I’m calling Sarge...this has to be about that big drug bust earlier.” Tim rolled his eyes at Angela. “It’s a little early to jump to conclusions, Lopez...especially that one.” As Angela was on the phone with Sgt. Grey, Tim and John went back inside the bar to settle their bills. Lucy fearfully looked back at Tim’s truck and couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Angela was right. 

Ash was listening to the doctor as he glanced at Brenna. “Your girlfriend here is very lucky she can defend herself so well. She’s got a concussion, a sprained wrist, and she’ll have a pretty sporty shiner by morning, along with some very sore, very colorful knuckles. Other than those minor injuries, she’s fine. I’ll go get the paperwork started for her discharge.” The doctor looked at Brenna. “Rest and relaxation is all you need to be doing for the next 24 hours. No fight club for at least two days, got it?” Brenna slowly nodded as the doctor left the room. She glanced at Ash...and noticed he hadn’t bothered to correct the doctor on the fact that Brenna was not his girlfriend. “Did you call my parents?” Ash shook his head. “No, not yet.” Brenna sighed as she looked at him gratefully. “Thank God. I’ll call them tomorrow.” 

Brenna glanced in the doorway to her hospital room just then as a small crowd of people suddenly appeared. Tim, Lucy, Sgt. Grey, and John stood there. Tim walked in first, the others following closely behind him. He pulled a chair next to her hospital bed as he looked at her, concerned. “You ok?” Brenna smiled and nodded at him. “Just a few war wounds...nothing major. They’ve already started my paperwork to be released.” Ash rolled his eyes as he looked at Tim. “She’s got a concussion, a sprained wrist, and as the doctor put it, she’ll have a sporty shiner by tomorrow.” Brenna glared at Ash as Tim sighed. “That’s a bit more than just a few war wounds, Brenn.” 

Sgt. Grey tapped Tim on the shoulder. Tim got up as Sgt. Grey sat where Tim had been sitting. “Officer Parker, are you up to answering a few questions?” Brenna nodded at him as Sgt. Grey softly smiled at her. “Good. Ok, take me through everything that happened from the time you left the bar until Officer West found you.” Brenna went through the story three times by the time the doctor came into the room with her discharge papers.

Tim and Lucy offered to drive Brenna home, but Ash was having none of it. Ash wound up driving Brenna home while Tim and Lucy went to retrieve Brenna’s car. Ash frowned as he pulled into his assigned parking spot in the apartment complex...the same complex that Brenna had directed him to. He parked his truck and frowned at Brenna. “Are you messing with me right now?” Brenna frowned back at him, confused. “What are you talking about?” Ash stared intently at her. “You actually live here.” It was a statement, not a question, as he studied Brenna doubtfully. Brenna huffed in frustration. “I’m too tired for your mind games, detective. Yes, I live here...apartment 6b. I just moved in...” To Brenna’s surprise, Ash softly chuckled as he finished her statement for her. He wondered what kind of joke life was trying to play on him. “You moved in two weeks ago.” He couldn’t help but smile at Brenna as she looked at him in surprise. “I also live here; I’m in 5a. And my neighbor was going on and on about the new tenant in 6b. He rode the elevator an extra floor trying to get your number.” Ash leaned slightly forward and his voice fell into a whisper. “I’m glad he didn’t get your number.” Ash stared at Brenna as she blushed, which he thought was sweet. He cleared his throat as he shook himself...he absolutely didn’t need to get in any deeper with her than he already was. He got out of his truck before Brenna could say anything and came around to the passenger side. He gently helped Brenna out of his truck and kept a firm arm around her waist as he scanned the parking lot. 

Tim sighed as he watched Ash and Brenna go inside the apartment building. He had retrieved Brenna’s car for her and brought it back to her apartment, with Lucy following in his truck. He texted Brenna that he was back at her apartment with her car. A short time later, Ash jogged out of the apartment as Tim got out of Brenna’s car. Tim handed the keys to Ash and was about to say something when Lucy beat him to it. “Don’t play with her, Detective Reno. Brenna deserves better than that.” Tim squeezed Lucy’s hand as Ash sighed. “I know what she deserves...and it’s a hell of a lot better than me.” Ash quickly glanced around as he looked back at Tim and Lucy. “Foster and I will be investigating this. We don’t know anything yet, but you two need to be careful. So does Officer Nolan. This may or may not be tied to your drug bust. If it is, things are going to get worse, a lot worse, before they get any better; watch your six...both of you.” Tim and Ash shook hands before Tim quickly led Lucy back to their truck. Ash watched them drive away as Lucy’s words echoed in his head.


	3. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearing for their safety, the team closes ranks around Tim, John, and Brenna. Brenna crashes with Ash, much to her secret delight. John crashes with Jackson, and Nyla and Jase drop in on Tim and Lucy. A hit is officially taken out on Tim and John.

Brenna frowned as she watched Ash shut and lock the door to his apartment. They were standing in the middle of his living room. “Umm...care to clue me in, Detective Reno?” Brenna was hangry, and tired, and in pain. Ash let her prickly attitude slide...for now. “I’d be happy to, Officer Parker. You’re not staying in your apartment tonight; the end.” Brenna crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes at him, which caused her to wince in pain. “And, why the hell not?” Ash struggled for patience. “You told me the men who jumped you took your cell phone, correct?” Brenna impatiently nodded as Ash continued. “So, cell phones are easy to hack these days. It wouldn’t take them long to get your personal information, if they can hack your phone. Now, if you don’t want to stay here, that’s fine. I’ll drive you to your parents’ house, or to Officer Bradford’s house or a freaking hotel if necessary. But you aren’t staying in your apartment tonight.”

Brenna rolled her eyes. “I have your number in my cell phone...they could just as easily track me here.” Ash shook his head. “Not likely, unless you have my full name listed in your contacts. How do you have me listed?” Ash could see a heated blush rising in Brenna’s cheeks which piqued his interest. “I don’t use anyone’s real name in my contacts list, everyone has a nickname.” Ash smiled at that. “That’s good thinking. What’s my nickname?” Ash kept smiling as Brenna blushed even deeper; he slowly walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her and way in her personal space. His voice had a raspy edge to it, and his eyes twinkled with amusement. “Tell me.” Brenna, clearly exasperated, looked away from Ash as she mumbled her answer. “Sexyass.” Ash tilted his head to the side. “Sorry...I didn’t quite catch that. What did you say my nickname is?” Brenna glared at him. “Sexyass.” Ash chuckled as Brenna looked away from him. “Well that’s very interesting...” Ash leaned towards Brenna as she took a deep breath. “And for the record...ditto. Now, make a list of things you need from your apartment, and I’ll go get them for you.” Ash sauntered away from her to go into his bedroom to change clothes, leaving Brenna breathless.

Tim and Lucy were in the kitchen at their house when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other as Tim kept his voice low. “Are you expecting anyone?” Lucy quickly shook her head no as Tim rushed to their bedroom. He quickly returned with his off duty weapon as the doorbell rang again. “Bro! Lucy Lou! Open up!” Lucy melted into a grin as Tim rolled his eyes. It was obviously his cousin, Chief Jase Billings, at the door. A scowling Tim opened the door as Jase rolled his eyes. “Bro, why do you always greet me while brandishing a weapon?” Tim grinned at him. “For the same reason you never call before coming over. Nyla with you?” Suddenly Jase’s wife, Detective Nyla Harper appeared. “Yep. And we brought food.” Lucy eagerly grinned at them. “You guys are totally awesome!” Nyla laughed as she and Jase came inside and shut the door. 

Tim looked at Jase as Nyla and Lucy began serving up the burgers and fries. “What’s up?” Jase just shrugged his shoulders. “Well, in light of what happened today, and tonight, Nyla thought you could use some company.” Tim sighed as he glanced at Nyla, who rolled her eyes at him. “Bradford, aren’t you the one always telling me there’s no such thing as a coincidence? You and Nolan make a huge drug bust, and just a few hours later someone’s already tried to break into your truck...I think the two incidents are related, and I know you do as well. Just like I also knew you’d be too stubborn to ask to crash at our house.” Tim sighed in defeat. “Ok well, maybe you’re right. What about Nolan? He was with me on the bust.” Nyla laughed as she and Lucy brought the plates of food to the kitchen table. “He’s fine. I called him earlier. He’s crashing with West at that beautiful mansion that’s got more security than a bank.” Lucy sighed with relief. “That’s good. Hopefully things will look better in the morning.” Lucy eagerly dug into her double cheeseburger, as she wondered what tomorrow was going to be like. 

Ricardo D’Angelo, head of the D’Angelo drug cartel sat at in a large leather chair in the study of his mansion. He swirled the tequila around in his glass as he listened to his brother, Eduardo, tell him about the seized drugs. Ricardo glared at his brother. “You are the one who suggested we use the gangs to run it through Los Angeles, yes? This is your mess to clean up.” Ricardo guzzled his tequila before slamming the glass down on a small table. “Do not fail me again, Eduardo.” Ricardo stalked from the room as Eduardo pulled out his cell phone. He wasn’t about to let two cops make a fool of him and get away with it. He scrolled through his contact list until he found the number he wanted, and dialed it. The voice on the other end of the call answered on the third ring. Eduardo looked out the window of the study that faced the Gulf of Mexico. He watched the stunning, turquoise water as he spoke. “I want the drugs recovered, and I don’t care how it’s done. And the two policias who seized them? Take them both out.” 

John looked around the large bedroom as Jackson smiled at him. “You can stay here as long as you need to, John.” John nodded at him. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” John sighed as Jackson frowned at him. “What’s wrong?” John glumly looked at Jackson. “When Tim and I made that bust, it felt incredible. I mean, it felt like we’d really made a difference...but it wasn’t just that. I felt like a real cop, you know? Like in spite of the deck being stacked against me to be successful in this job, I actually did it, when no one thought I could. Now I wish we’d never made that bust.” Jackson frowned at him. “Why?” John shrugged his shoulders. “Because look at what happened after...making that bust put me and Tim in danger, and who knows, maybe our friends and family too.” Jackson nodded as he put a hand on John’s shoulder. “That’s the job, dude. But don’t worry...we all have your back, and Tim’s too. Try and get some sleep, ok?” John nodded as Jackson left. He took a shower, and tried to relax. He climbed into the king sized bed and closed his eyes...but it was a long time before he actually fell asleep.


	4. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Brenna and Ash fight their feelings for each other even as they grow closer, Tim and Lucy try to put their fears over his drug bust aside. But Lucy knows this drug bust is different, and her concern for Tim and Josh’s safety grows.

Tim and Lucy lay in bed, side by side on their backs, panting and sweating, after their frenzied love making session. Lucy had her eyes closed but she was smiling. “I wonder if Nyla and Jase heard us?” Tim, who also had his eyes closed, chuckled. “I don’t care if they did or not.” Tim opened his eyes and rolled to his side, facing Lucy. He caressed her cheek as she opened her eyes and smiled tenderly at him. “Why does it just seem to get better with you, Boot?” Lucy grinned at him. “It’s a gift. You’re welcome.” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy cupped his chin. Tim stopped smiling when he saw how serious she was. “Boot?” Lucy leaned up and kissed him deeply before looking back at him. “Promise me you’ll be careful tomorrow...you and John both. After that bust...” Tim cut her off with a kiss as he pulled her into his arms. “Luce...it’s just the job. You know that.” Lucy firmly shook her head. “I’m serious Tim. You’ve made drug busts before and never caught any trouble for it. This one just feels different. The big three need you...I need you.” Tim tightened his arms around her. “I love you too, Boot...and the big three. I promise I’ll be on my A game as always, and I’ll make sure Nolan is too.” Tim started nibbling her neck as Lucy smiled. “That’s not going to distract me.” Tim moaned against her neck. “It’s not about distraction...it’s about the fact that I want you.” 

Brenna glanced around Ash’s apartment as her snow white cat, Polly, made herself comfortable in Ash’s lap. “Umm...where should I sleep?” Ash laughed as Polly climbed up his chest and tucked her head under his chin. Brenna shook her head, still in disbelief. “I’m surprised she came to you, let alone is all over you. She’s normally very shy.” Ash held Polly in his arms and listened to her purr as he looked at Brenna. He’d like to make Brenna purr. Clearing his throat, he glanced at his bedroom. “There’s my bedroom, or the guest bedroom. Both have clean sheets on the beds. My bed is bigger, and you’d probably be more comfortable there since you’ll need room to prop your wrist up.” Brenna narrowed her eyes at him as Ash rolled his eyes at her. “Relax, Officer Parker. I’m not trying to jump your bones. You take whichever bed you want, I’ll take the other.” Brenna nodded as she hurried to the guest room. She called for Polly who ignored her. Ash laughed at the cat who was still purring in his arms. “It’s fine. I have some work to do anyway. She can stay out here with me.” Brenna nodded as Ash smiled softly at her. “Goodnight, Brenna.” Brenna sent him a shy smile. “Goodnight.”

About two hours later, Brenna came out of the guest room, scowling. Ash was on his couch in the living busily typing away on his laptop with Polly asleep next to him. Brenna padded into the living room as Ash glanced up from his laptop and gave her a tired smile. “Can’t sleep?” Brenna nodded as she rubbed her wrist and her eye was now a full blown black eye and hurt like hell. Ash sighed and nodded as he closed his laptop, and set it on the coffee table. He stood up and walked to Brenna. He took her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. He got a bottle of water out of the fridge and handed it to her. Then he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. “These are for me when I have a bad migraine...they’ll help with the pain and make you drowsy.” He popped two pills into her hand. Brenna washed the pills down with the cool water. Ash then took her hand again and pulled her down the short hallway into his bedroom. Brenna started to object but Ash cut her off. “Stop being stubborn.” He pulled the covers back, and tried not to notice Brenna’s long legs as she climbed into bed. He grabbed an extra pillow out of the closet and gently placed her injured wrist on it. “Sweet dreams, Brenna.” Ash walked to the doorway but stopped and turned around when Brenna said his name. “Ash?” Ash looked questioningly at her. “Yes?” Brenna softly smiled at him. “Thanks...for everything.” Ash smiled at her. “You’re welcome.” He turned the light off and closed the door, as sleep finally claimed Brenna. 

Ash was whipping up a storm in the kitchen the next morning when Brenna finally emerged from his bedroom and padded down the short hallway. He turned and smiled at her, but couldn’t hide his wince. He pulled out a breakfast casserole from the oven and set it on the stove. He then walked up to Brenna and tipped her chin up with his finger. “Damn...that has to hurt.” Brenna’s left eye was purple and blue and almost swollen shut. Brenna huffed in frustration and pain. “Bastard got in a lucky shot.” Ash nodded as he tugged her to the couch. A few minutes later, he had Brenna tucked under a blanket, with coffee and breakfast in front of her on the coffee table. “Breakfast first, then an ice pack.” Brenna sighed as she dug into the fluffy casserole. “Wow, this is good. It’s also unnecessary...you don’t need to fuss over me.” Ash rolled his eyes. “I’m fussing over me. I rarely get to eat a decent meal so I’m taking full advantage. You get to reap the benefits of that.” Brenna sighed and nodded. “I hate I’m already missing work.” Ash sipped his coffee as he glanced at her. “You’re not. You might be missing patrol, but you can still work.” Brenna frowned at him, confused. “What do you mean?” Ash sipped more coffee. “I mean I have a case to work, that involves you. You can help me with it, from right here on this couch.” Brenna looked at him as she sipped her coffee. “You’re not going into work?” Ash smiled at her. “Not today, no. I can do my work right here.” Brenna smiled at him gratefully. “Thanks for...well, thanks.” Ash winked at her as he dug into breakfast. 

The roll call room at Mid Wilshire was filled with anxious faces as word had spread of what happened to Brenna. Sgt. Grey looked around the room. “Everyone checks in at regular intervals today. Seems someone might be upset about the drug bust yesterday. No one plays hero, no one rides solo today. Make sure your radios are fully functional before you hit the streets. Alright that’s it...everyone be safe out there.” Tim stood up and walked to John. “On your toes today, Nolan.” John nodded at him as Tim winked at Lucy who had approached them. She looked at Tim as she grabbed his hand. “I love you.” Tim grinned at her as Lucy looked at John. “You two be safe out there.” John smiled at her as Tim planted a quick kiss on her cheek. “See you later, Boot. And I love you too.”


	5. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim meets with his confidential informant and learns there’s a hit out on him and John as retaliation for their epic drug bust. The men who Brenna stopped from breaking into Tim’s truck have tracked her down, and she’s forced to turn to Ash once again for help.

Tim and John were on their regular patrol when they stopped at one of Tim’s favorite coffee shops. Tim glanced at John. “You want anything? I need some caffeine.” John nodded as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. He handed Tim some bills. “Sure...I’ll take whatever you’re having.” Tim nodded as he shook his head at the money John tried to give him. “My treat, Nolan. You earned it on that bust.” John smiled his thanks as Tim hopped out of their shop. Tim was walking towards the front entrance as he glanced at John. John was looking in the opposite direction so Tim quickly changed directions, and rounded the corner of the shop, out of sight of John. Unbeknownst to John, Tim had another reason for stopping at the coffee shop...he was also meeting his confidential informant, an older prostitute who went by the name of Velvet Noir. 

Tim saw Velvet standing by the dumpster at the back entrance of the coffee shop. She was smoking a cigarette as she nervously looked around. Tim quickly approached her. “I got your message, Velvet. What’s up?” Tim kept a burner cell phone that was strictly for communicating with his confidential informants. Velvet had texted him as shift was starting that morning. “You’re in it deep this time, Bradford. You and some dude named Nolan.” Tim glanced around as he looked back at Velvet. “What have you heard?” Velvet puffed nervously on her cigarette as she looked grimly at Tim. “That drug bust you did yesterday? You pissed off the wrong people honey. There’s a hit on you now... and your boy, Nolan.” Tim swore as he looked back at Velvet. “You have any details?” Velvet dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and crushed it with her high heeled boot, before lightning another one. “Don’t know where or when but I know who. The D’Angelos are the ones who took out the hit...seems it was their drugs you got ahold of, and they’re pissed. They hired the Golden State Lords to do it.” Tim sighed as he handed several 20 dollar bills to Velvet. “Thanks for the heads up.” Velvet nodded as she took the money from Tim. “You be careful, Tim. The Lords are an amateur crew, but the D’Angelos aren’t. They’ll keep coming for you...and your family too. I worry about you, honey.” Tim nodded as Velvet nervously looked around. “I gotta go.” Tim nodded as he watched her leave as he felt the world crash down on his shoulders. The drug bust of his career could be the end of his career...and his life. Tim hurried inside a side entrance of the coffee shop and quickly ordered two coffees to go. 

Ash and Brenna had been working on the case all morning at Ash’s apartment. He’d been on the phone half that time with his partner, Detective Anna Foster. Anna had to go interview a witness for another case, and Ash took that time to take a break.“See? I told you that you could still work. We’ve already successfully identified two of the assholes who jumped you.” They were seated next to each other on his living room couch. Ash was smiling at Brenna as she smiled back at him and they held each other’s stares a little too long. Ash cleared his throat. “I’m going to jump in the shower. Then we’ll see about lunch.” Brenna just nodded as Ash stood up and walked into his bedroom that had a connecting bathroom. He quietly shut the door as Brenna stood up. She desperately needed a bit of space from Ash. She decided while Ash was showering, she’d go to her apartment and get some more clothes for herself and food for Polly. She found a notepad on the refrigerator door. She quickly jotted a note down telling Ash where she was. She quietly left his apartment but couldn’t help but smile to herself as she heard him singing in the shower. God, he was adorable, and sexy, and so sweet. Too bad he obviously didn’t want her near as much as she wanted him.

Brenna hurried to the elevator and stepped inside just before the doors closed. There were several people in the elevator car besides her. She suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She glanced around the crowded elevator car, and saw a man standing in the corner...and he was staring directly at her. She decided to ride the elevator up an extra floor or two and then take the stairs to her apartment. As the elevator doors opened on the eighth floor, no one got out, but two more people got in. Just as the doors were closing, Brenna dived between them and out of the elevator, hearing someone yell in Spanish as the doors closed. She raced down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder every so often. She hit the door to the stairwell and ran down the flights of stairs until she reached her floor. She cautiously opened the door from the stairwell when she reached her floor. She looked up and down the hallway and gasped. She saw the two men who had jumped her breaking into her apartment. They were picking the lock to her door. One of the men glanced up just then and saw her. He yelled at his partner. “There she is!” They started chasing her as Brenna ran back through the door and almost fell down the stairs. She reached Ash’s floor and sprinted back to his apartment. 

Ash had just pulled the note off of his fridge and was frowning at it. He’d almost had a heart attack when he’d come back in the living room and Brenna was nowhere to be found. He was scowling at the note she’d left for him when he heard her frantically pounding on his front door, yelling his name. “Ash! Ash! Let me in! Please let me in! Help me!” Ash flew to the front door and unlocked it. He yanked the front door open as Brenna rushed through it, slamming and locking it as she did so. Ash snarled at Brenna. “Brenna...what in the holy hell...” Brenna covered his mouth with her hand and frantically whispered to him. “Shhh! The guys that jumped me...they’re here!” 

The look that crossed Ash’s face was deadly. He gently pried her hand from his mouth and kissed her palm. Then he quickly but quietly padded to his bedroom and got his off duty weapon from the small gun safe he kept in his closet. He came back and pulled Brenna away from the door. He shoved her into the kitchen as he stalked back to his front door, cocking his weapon. He looked through the peephole, and sure enough, there were the two guys who had jumped Brenna, and they were soon joined by a third guy. Ash looked at Brenna and held a finger to his lips. Brenna nodded as she quickly picked up Polly who had started to meow. Ash looked back through the peephole as he watched the three men slowly walking towards his apartment.


	6. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sgt. Grey let’s Tim and John decide how they want to proceed now that a hit has been taken out on them. They both decide to carry on, regardless of what may happen. Brenna learns of Ash’s painful past and why it’s kept him from carrying on with his life.

Sgt. Grey looked at Tim and John as he considered the news Tim had just given him. “Do you have any other intel about this alleged hit taken out on you and Officer Nolan, other than your CI?” Tim shook his head. “No sir, but my CI has never let me down before. The intel I’ve gotten from this particular CI has always been spot on.” Sgt. Grey sighed as he nodded. “It’s your call, Officer Bradford. I can take you and Nolan out of service, or you can get back to your regular patrol.” Tim looked over at John. “Nolan?” John sighed as he spoke. “I don’t want to die obviously, but this is part of the job, is it not? Do we really want to let drug cartels and street gangs set a precedence of threatening us to take us off the streets?” Sgt. Grey smiled softly at John. “My thoughts exactly Officer Nolan. Henry is back east visiting his mother, correct?” John nodded as Sgt. Grey looked at Tim. “We’ll keep eyes on Officer Chen, and Officer Parker has Detective Reno and Detective Foster covering her, so we’re good. Ok then, hit it.” Tim and John nodded as they left Sgt. Grey’s office.

The three men who jumped Brenna looked around the empty hallway. They were members of the Golden State Lords, and they were pissed. The tall, lanky one, who gave Brenna a black eye, frowned as he looked around. “She probably went into one of these apartments.” He started to kick in the door closest to him when his two buddies stopped him. “Bro, we can’t go busting in every apartment. 5-0 will show up if we do that.” They decided to wait for Brenna in the parking lot and snatch her when she came out of the building. They wanted her because they assumed she knew at least one of the men they were supposed to kill, Officer Tim Bradford, and would know some info on him. They gave one last look around before leaving. 

Ash sighed with relief as he uncocked his weapon. He stalked to the kitchen and set his weapon down on the counter. He then grabbed Brenna’s face in his hands as he anxiously looked at her. “Are you ok?” Brenna nodded as she continue to hold Polly. “I’m ok. What’s happening?” Ash suddenly stalked away from her, as he tried to control his temper. “Their brilliant plan that I overheard is they’re going to wait for you to leave the building and then snatch you.” Ash fished his cell phone out of his pocket as Brenna looked at him. “I’m trapped here? What are we going to do?” Ash ignored her as he called his twin brother, Noah, who answered on the second ring. “Noah, I need you. Now.”

Tim and John were back on patrol. Tim looked over at a clearly anxious John. “So, this is how we play it Nolan...we carry on as always. Except now we assume every call is an ambush for us. We call in backup for every call. Keep your head down, and on a swivel at all times... and we’ll be fine. Foster and Reno are investigating the attack on Brenna, and they’re the best. They’ll get to the bottom of this before you know it.” John nodded as he glanced at Tim. “What about when we’re off duty?” Tim sipped his third cup of to go coffee. “Lay low at West’s until this is over. Vary your routines...take different routes to work and to West’s. You know the drill.” John nodded as Tim sipped more coffee while they cruised the streets of L.A.

About an hour later, Brenna and Ash were in a condo on the 30th floor of an L.A. high rise. Ash and Noah had smuggled Brenna out of Ash’s apartment in a large suitcase. Noah had gone to get them supplies. Brenna looked around the pricy condo with its gorgeous views of downtown L.A. “What is this place?” Ash didn’t look at her as he checked out the supplies in the kitchen. “It’s a condo that belongs to my brother. He keeps it for business purposes.” With that, Ash stalked to the bedroom and slammed the door just as Noah entered the condo. He sighed as he heard the door slamming. 

Shaking his head, Noah dumped the bags he was carrying on the kitchen counter. Brenna went to help Noah unpack the items he’d bought. She sadly glanced in the direction of the bedroom. “He’s so mad at me...and I don’t even know what I’ve done wrong.” Noah sighed as he stocked the pantry with canned and dried goods. “It’s not you, Brenna.” Brenna was stocking the fridge as she looked at Noah. “Then what is it? Or who is it?” Noah looked at her as he opened a beer for himself and then one for her. He sipped his beer as he studied her. “Did he ever tell you about Savannah?” Brenna shook her head. “No...who is she?” Noah glanced in the direction of the bedroom before looking back at Brenna. “Savannah Daniels; she was his fiancée when they were both rookie cops with Las Vegas PD.” Brenna’s gut clenched...clearly this story didn’t have a happy ending. “What happened?” Noah took a swig of his beer. “She was killed in the line of duty, the week before they were supposed to get married.” Brenna closed her eyes...poor Ash. “Oh, God. How awful. But I don’t follow, Noah...I mean yeah that totally sucks, but what’s that got to do with me?” Noah sighed as he took Brenna’s hand and led her outside onto the balcony. He didn’t want Ash to overhear what he was telling Brenna. 

“Savannah was a lot like you. Sexy as hell, driven, ambitious, a real go getter. But unlike you, she was reckless as hell both on and off the job. It’s what got her killed. A guy escaped a mental hospital, and she and Ash were on duty that day and assigned to look for him. She found him first, and because she was trying to make a name for herself, she didn’t wait for backup even though she’d been instructed to do so. The guy was well acquainted with the police, he was very dangerous. Anyway, Savannah tracked him down, and tried to take him down on her own. He got her service weapon from her, and emptied it into her. She died on the way to the hospital. She was 24. Ash has always blamed himself because he was her backup that day. But like I’ve told him before, she refused to wait for him, she never alerted anyone that she’d located the guy which went directly against what she’d been ordered to do. I’m sorry for what happened to her, but she’d still be alive if she’d simply waited for Ash and followed procedure.” Brenna sipped her beer, not able to hide the hurt on her face. “So he sees me as reckless.” Noah rolled his eyes at her. “No...he sees you, a female cop that he’s falling for, someone he cares deeply about, someone he has to protect, and he’s afraid he won’t get there in time when you need him the most. That’s messing with him...that and the fact that you’re a cop. He swore off ever getting involved with a cop again after Savannah was killed. Then you come along and rock his world, and he’s just not sure how to handle it.” Brenna smiled at Noah who smiled back at her. “I like you Brenna, and you’re good for him even if he won’t admit it yet. My money’s on you. Now, I’m going to get out of here because I have a date and you...well, you know.” He handed her a plain, white business card with nothing but a phone number on it. “Call me if you need me.” And with that, Noah was gone.


	7. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Brenna have a huge fight, and reveal their true feelings for each other. Tim and Lucy try not to worry about what’s happening. And Special Agent Monica Reynolds, who’s also investigating the case, receives a grim warning from her confidential informant.

Ash came out of the bedroom as Noah was leaving. “I’m out, bro. I got everything you need...even stuff for the cat. You can use the condo as long as you need. Later. Call me if you need me.” Noah walked out of the condo, closing the door as he did so. Ash locked the door as he sighed deeply. Being alone here with Brenna for God knew how long was exactly what he wanted...and it was going to kill him. He sighed as he turned around and walked to the kitchen. Brenna was out on the balcony, sipping a beer. The wind was blowing her raven, wavy hair away from her face. She turned and saw Ash in the kitchen and figured it was time to face the music. She had obviously scared him, badly, when she’d tried to go to her apartment by herself. And now she knew why it had upset him so badly. 

She slowly walked into the kitchen from the balcony and shut the door. She set her beer down on the counter and walked up to Ash who was at the oven, preheating it. “Ash...I’m sorry.” Ash didn’t look at her as he opened the frozen pizza. “For what? Scaring me to death? Being reckless and irresponsible? Or wait I know, you’re sorry for ditching me and going to your apartment, unarmed, when three gangbangers were looking for you.” He stalked out of the kitchen and headed for the bedroom, when Brenna sprinted past him and blocked his path. She turned around and faced him as they glared at each other. “Ok, yes, I’m sorry for all of it.” Ash didn’t bother to hide the hurt look on his face. “You should have trusted me Brenna. But clearly you don’t. I can’t protect you if I don’t know where the fuck you are! You’ll wind up just...” Ash shook his head as he cut himself off. Brenna narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ll wind up like whom? Like Savannah?” Ash glared at Brenna as he stepped closer to her. “She’s got nothing to do with this!” Brenna took a step closer to him. “The hell she doesn’t! I’m not her, Ash! I’m sorry you lost her, especially in the way you did, but I’m not her! You think I don’t trust you? Well it’s obvious you sure as hell don’t trust me to take care of myself!” Ash rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit! I do trust you!”

They were in each other’s faces now, furious with each other. Brenna glared at him as she yelled at him. “You’ve got a funny way of showing it! And since when is it your job to protect me?” Ash and Brenna were breathing hard now, and the dam inside Ash finally broke. “Since the first time I saw you!” He roared it at the top of his lungs and his admission shocked both of them. He grabbed her face in his hands and searched her face as his voice lowered to a rough whisper. “The minute I saw you, Brenna. Since the first minute I saw you.” Brenna smiled at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I know...me too.” Ash let out a small cry as he finally caved and crushed his mouth against Brenna’s. He shoved his tongue in her mouth as Brenna moaned and threw her arms around his neck as she eagerly returned the kiss. They roughly kissed each other as Ash cupped her bottom, picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. And for the second time that day, he slammed the bedroom door. 

Tim and John’s shift had ended very uneventfully which they were both thankful for. Tim picked Lucy up at the front desk and they walked together to their truck. It was an anxious drive home and neither fully relaxed until they were safely inside their house. Jase and Nyla were keeping watch outside of the house. Tim rubbed Lucy’s shoulders as she stood in the kitchen, wondering what to do for dinner. “It won’t always be like this, Boot.” He planted a soft kiss on her neck as his arms encircled her waist. Lucy sighed as she leaned back into his embrace. “I know. I’ll just be glad when this one’s over.” Tim nodded as he continued to nibble her neck. Lucy began to relax as she felt Tim’s breath on her neck. “Do you know what you want for dinner?” Tim grinned as he lightly bit her neck. “Yeah...but I want dessert first.” Lucy giggled as she broke away from him and hurried to their bedroom with Tim on her heels. He spun her around and kissed her deeply as he backed her towards the bed. 

They shed their clothes as they fell on their bed together. Lucy hummed with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Tim, who started feasting on her neck. “Tim Bradford you are absolutely insatiable.” Lucy giggled as he tickled her ribs. He looked down at her tenderly. “Yeah, Boot. For you, I am.” Lucy leaned up as Tim leaned down and they tenderly, deeply kissed each other.

The three men who had waited for Brenna outside her apartment building were back at the shitty apartment of their gang leader, known only as Santiago. He shook his head at three of them. “Forget that bitch...we don’t need her.” Santiago told them of his new plan, and they all nodded in agreement. Santiago hoped that killing Officer Tim Bradford and Officer John Nolan would help get him higher up in the D’Angelo drug cartel. 

Unbeknownst to the LAPD, they weren’t the only ones watching the Golden State Lords, or the D’Angelo drug cartel. Special Agent Monica Reynolds and the FBI were watching too. Monica was meeting with her confidential informant, Jonas Keith, leader of a local biker gang. Only this time he’d refused to meet her at the biker bar he usually hung out at. They were instead meeting on the outskirts of L.A. at an abandoned amusement park. It was downright creepy to Monica, especially this late at night. 

Monica whirled when she heard footsteps and saw Jonas quickly approaching her. Jonas looked like he always did...scruffy, sexy, and dangerous. Only this time, Monica saw fear flash in his baby blue eyes. “What have you got for me, Jonas?” Jonas glanced around uneasily as he looked at Monica. “What case?” Monica frowned at him. “Don’t play me Jonas, you know damn well what case.” Jonas glared at her. “The drug bust?” Monica crossed her arms as Jonas shook his head. “I don’t got nothin’ Red. Not this time.” Monica frowned at him. “Jonas? What’s wrong? You’re acting nervous...did someone threaten you?” Monica’s eyes were brimming with excitement, and that’s why Jonas needed to shut her down, and fast. “Look, Red. I got nothin’. I hope your cop buddies will be ok. But they probably won’t. Do yourself a favor...walk away from this while you still can.” Monica frowned at Jonas as he got in her face. “Drop this case, Red. Before it’s too late.” And with that grim warning, Jonas turned around and fled into the night.


	8. Ambush, pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and John are ambushed. Ash and Brenna can’t get enough of each other. Sgt. Grey and his ex fiancée, Special Agent Monica Reynolds clash over the case. And the team closes ranks around Lucy and Cheyenne after the ambush.

Ash was curled up in bed with a sweaty and panting Brenna in his arms when he swore. “Shit.” Brenna turned her head and frowned at him. “Eloquent pillow talk you have there, Reno.” Ash laughed at her and pinched her side, making her squeal. “I left the oven on.” Brenna smiled at him. “Excellent...because I’m starving.” Ash grinned at her. “Me too. I’ll go put the frozen pizza in the oven...be right back.” Ash padded out of the bedroom, stark naked, and Brenna greatly admired the view. Ash was built with a capital B, and Brenna now wondered why she’d tried so hard not to notice. She languished in bed and had her eyes closed when she felt the mattress give. Then she felt warm hands and moist lips roaming up her calves, and her inner thighs. She felt Ash’s voice vibrate against her. “Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.” Then he gently kissed his way up her body until he found her waiting mouth. Brenna pulled his face to hers as she kissed him deeply, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ash entered her as they became voracious for each other all over again. 

The next morning, Sgt. Grey was frowning at his ex fiancée, Special Agent Monica Reynolds. “You mind explaining why you didn’t tell me before now that the FBI was also investigating the hit on Officer Bradford and Officer Nolan?” Monica rolled her eyes at her ex. “We don’t have to keep the LAPD updated on our activities.” Sgt. Grey rose from his desk and planted his palms on his desk as he yelled at Monica. “You damn well do if it involves my officers!” Monica, not one to be bullied, stalked to the opposite side of Sgt. Grey’s desk and planted her palms on it as she yelled back at him. “I didn’t find out until this morning that your officers were involved! Our only intel was the D’Angelo’s we’re doing business with the Golden State Lords!” Sgt. Grey looked at Monica doubtfully as she sighed. “Ok...I didn’t get confirmation on the identities until this morning. I had a meeting with my CI last night but he didn’t give me much.” Sgt. Grey bitterly laughed at her. “So you knew last night.” Monica glared at him. “It was unconfirmed.” Sgt. Grey pointed to the door. “Get the hell out of my office, Agent Reynolds.” Monica nodded sharply at him. “No problem, Sgt. Grey. Last thing I need is you fucking up my case.” Monica stormed out of Sgt. Grey’s office, slamming the door as she did so. 

Tim and John glanced at each other. Clearly Monica and Wade were not working well together since their breakup. Monica stopped storming down the hallway when she saw them. “You two be careful out there today. Call me if you need anything.” Monica turned at the sound of Sgt. Grey calling her name, and glared at him as she stormed out. Sgt. Grey glanced at Tim and John, frowning at them. “Don’t you two have a shift to work?” Sgt. Grey stormed back to his office and slammed the door. Tim rolled his eyes. “I could do with less drama. Let’s hit it.” John vigorously nodded as they jogged out of Mid Wilshire, headed for their shop. 

Brenna was in the kitchen brewing some coffee when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms encircling her waist and a set of warm lips start sucking on the side of her neck. Brenna smiled as she leaned back into Ash’s embrace. She felt his hands gather her tee shirt and bunch it up as his fingers went fishing between her legs. Brenna spread her legs as her head dropped back onto Ash’s shoulder. “You didn’t get enough last night?” Ash teased her center as he nibbled her neck. “Did you?” Brenna shook her head as she gasped at Ash’s teasing. He bit down on her neck as he entered her from behind and suddenly he wasn’t teasing her anymore. 

Several hours later, the shift was almost over and Lucy was sighing with relief. But her sigh turned into a gasp as she heard a shout. She looked up and saw Angela, who had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago, running towards her, along with Nyla. There were also dozens of cops running out of Mid Wilshire...detectives, patrolmen, and everyone in between. The words Lucy kept hearing were “officer down.” Lucy frantically grabbed Angela as Angela reached her. “Who? Who?” Nyla’s voice cut through Lucy’s panic. “Jase is out back with the truck. We’ve got to get her out of here now!” With Lucy and Nyla flanking her on both sides, Lucy felt herself being dragged out of Mid Wilshire, and bundled into Jase’s truck with Nyla getting in the backseat with her. Lucy collapsed in the back seat, her face in Nyla’s lap as Nyla stroked her hair. Lucy began to sob as Jase peeled out of the parking lot of Mid Wilshire. 

Ash put his cell phone down on the kitchen counter and hung his head. “Fuck.” Brenna had just gotten out of the shower and was practically dancing down the hallway towards Ash, wrapped in nothing but a towel, when she froze at Ash’s forlorn expression. She rushed to him. “Ash?” He looked up at Brenna with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry baby.” He grabbed her in a fierce hug. Brenna pulled away from him. “Ash...what is it? What’s happened?” Ash heavily sighed as he looked at her. “I don’t have all the details yet. But Bradford and Nolan were ambushed. They were both shot. They’re on their way to Shaw Memorial right now.” Brenna gasped, fighting back tears, as Ash hauled her back into his arms. 

Officer Grayson Wells wiped the tears from his eyes as he knocked on Cheyenne Bradford’s door to her dorm room. Cheyenne was Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, and she and Grayson were very close. Grayson didn’t ever remember being as scared as he was right now to face Cheyenne. Cheyenne opened the door, with a big smile on her face. “Grayson!” She threw her arms around his neck and felt him shudder. Cheyenne pulled back as she looked at him. “Gray?” Grayson sighed deeply as he went into her dorm room. “Pack up. Whatever you need for 3-4 days.” Cheyenne took one look at his face and nodded as she hurried around her dorm room. She was packed within two minutes. “Are dad and mumsy ok?” Grayson looked at her as he pulled her into a hug. “Mumsy’s fine.” He held Cheyenne tightly as his words sunk in and she began to sob in his arms.


	9. Ambush, pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and John are ambushed. Tim risks his life to save John during the ambush. And Monica prepares to go to war with the Golden State Lords and the D’Angelo drug cartel.

John slowly opened his eyes at the sound of anxious voices in his hospital room. He turned his head slowly and glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:35. John guessed that meant it was 11:35 at night since a glance at the hospital room window showed it was dark outside. John sighed deeply. Damn, it felt like years since the ambush had happened, but in reality it had happened six hours ago, just as he and Tim had been driving back to the station, for the end of shift debrief. John closed his eyes again, as he thought of Tim, and Tim’s heroic efforts to save them both when he’d realized they’d driven right into an ambush. John’s mind was suddenly caught up in the throes of a flashback.

6:35pm  
Tim glanced at John as they were driving back to the station. “Made it through another one, Nolan.” John smiled at Tim as he nodded. “Yep, we sure did.” Just then, a blue Dodge Charger flew past them going in the opposite direction. Tim sighed as he rolled his eyes as the car blew past them. “Of course...Damn, I was hoping to surprise Lucy with dinner. Hit the light and sirens.” John nodded and activated the lights and sirens as Tim got on his radio. “Dispatch, this is 07-Adam-19, log us in for overtime. In pursuit of a blue Dodge Challenger, for reckless driving. No plates.” Tim stomped on the gas as he and John went after the Dodge Challenger which was weaving in and out of rush hour traffic. Tim didn’t take his eyes off the road as he spoke to John. “Be ready for anything, Nolan.” 

Tim followed the car he was chasing into an apartment complex. Tim had his head on a swivel, as did John. Tim got on his radio as the first bullets rang out. Tim yelled at John. “Ambush! Get your gun out Nolan! Shoot back!” Tim grabbed his radio as a bullet slammed into John’s window, passing into John’s shoulder. John slumped over towards Tim. “Dispatch! This is 07-Adam-19! We are taking heavy fire at the Sunset Apartments on Sunset Avenue. Officer down! Officer down! We need help, now!” Tim stomped on the gas and floored it until he got his patrol car behind several dumpsters. He threw open his door and jumped out of the car. He ran to the passenger side and dragged John out of the car. John crumpled to the ground and groaned. Tim glanced up at shouts and saw three gangbangers running towards him and John, shooting at them as they did so. Tim whipped his gun out and returned fire. He took all three of them down with just three shots. He looked down at John who was grimacing in pain. “On your feet, Nolan!” John forced out the words through the pain. “I can’t Tim...go...” Tim used his best T.O.’s voice he could muster. “You want to die out here, Nolan? Get up! On your feet, Nolan!” Tim holstered his weapon and using both arms, jerked John to his feet. “On your feet! You got two choices...live or die. Time to make your mind up Nolan!” John roughly nodded as Tim threw John over his shoulder. He raced across the parking lot headed for another set of dumpsters. He was almost there when he felt pain racing up his right side, and then up and down his right leg. Tim kept going as he blocked out the pain. He and John collapsed behind the dumpsters as gangbangers started swarming from all sides. Tim sent a silent prayer up for Lucy and their babies before he passed out. 

John unholstered his weapon when he heard a symphony of police sirens. A dozen LAPD squad cars poured into the Sunset Apartments parking lot and surrounded the gang members as John heard Sgt. Grey’s voice rising above the others. “LAPD! Drop your weapons and get on the ground, now!” There was cussing as gunfire erupted from both sides. When it was over, 7 gangbangers lay on the ground, 4 of them dead. John heard footsteps and weakly raised his weapon before he saw Grayson’s face. “Sarge, I’ve got them! They both need an ambulance, now!” John passed out as Grayson rushed towards them.

11:45pm  
John felt someone shaking his uninjured arm. He weakly opened his eyes and saw Sgt. Grey softly smiling at him. “Welcome back, Nolan.” John glanced around and saw Monica, Angela, and Wesley. He looked back at Sgt. Grey anxiously. “Sarge, how’s Tim?” Sgt. Grey glanced over at Monica before looking back at John. “He’s going to make it. It was a little iffy at first, but he’s going to pull through. He took three bullets.” Tears sprang to John’s eyes. “He took those for me. He was carrying me to safety when he got shot.” Monica sniffled as she wiped the tears away. “That’s our Tim. I’m going to call Lucy and Grayson and give them an update.” 

Monica was briskly walking down the hallway when Sgt. Grey caught up to her. He snagged her arm, and rolled his eyes as she turned to glare at him. “Monica...where are you really going?” Monica crossed her arms as she squared her shoulders as she looked at Wade. “I’m going to go take the bastards down who were involved in this.” Wade cocked an eyebrow at her. “Who?” Monica shrugged her shoulders. “All of them.” And with that, Monica turned on her heel, and prepared to go to war...with an L.A. street gang, and a Mexican drug cartel.


	10. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets updated on Tim and John. Monica and her team carry out a huge raid on the Golden State Lords.

Grayson sighed and his shoulders sagged with relief as he disconnected the call from Monica. He had brought Cheyenne back to his house. He knew it was too dangerous to take her to the hospital to see Tim. Not sure what else to do, he’d brought her home with him, figuring she’d be safer with him than anywhere else. He went to his bedroom door and lightly knocked on it. “Cheyenne?” He was about to open the door when it flew open. Cheyenne anxiously looked at him. “Have you heard anything?” Grayson tiredly smiled at her and nodded. “Your dad’s going to be fine...so’s Nolan. They both have guards on their hospital rooms.” Cheyenne burst into tears as Grayson hauled her into his arms. They held each other tightly as relief washed over both of them. 

Ash was holding a sleeping Brenna as his eyes closed with relief. He’d just gotten off the phone with his partner. He lightly shook Brenna to wake her and tell her the news. “Brenna...wake up, baby.” Brenna sighed his name and turned over in his arms. Still half asleep, Brenna sought Ash’s mouth with hers. The kiss deepened, but Brenna sleepily opened her eyes as she felt Ash pulling away. “Wake up sleeping beauty. I have news.” Brenna, fully awake now, sat up as the sheet fell and puddled at her waist. Ash longingly looked at her breasts before looking into her eyes. Brenna arched an eyebrow at him as Ash cleared his throat. “So...the news. Bradford and Nolan both were shot, but they’re both going to be fine. Bradford got hit more than Nolan did, so he’ll be in the hospital a day or two. But they’re both going to be ok.” Brenna closed her eyes in relief. “Thank God.” Ash sighed as he looked at her. “There’s more...the guys that jumped you, two of them are dead.” Brenna simply nodded at that. “So it’s safe to go back to my apartment?” Ash nodded at her. “Most likely.” Brenna knew he was giving her options. “But the third guy is still out there and probably looking for me, right?” Ash shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, it’s a definite possibility.” Brenna took his face in her hands. And softly kissed him. “Then, unless you need to go into work, I vote to stay right here.” Brenna leaned back into the mattress, pulling Ash with her, as she kissed him deeply and rubbed herself against him. 

Jackson softly knocked on the guest suite door. Jase had brought Lucy to Jackson’s mansion that he shared with his boyfriend. Jackson had had about thirty minutes notice, and had Sterling hide everything they had bought for Tim and Lucy’s surprise wedding. Jackson smiled as an exhausted Lucy looked at him. “Monica just called your cell. Tim and John are both going to be fine.” Lucy covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes as tears poured down her face. Jackson pulled her into a hug as Lucy sobbed. “I want to see him, Jackson.” Jackson hugged her tightly as he shook his head. “It’s not safe, honey. As soon as they’re released, I talked Monica into bringing both of them here.” Lucy pulled away and sadly smiled at him. “You’re the best. Oh God...I didn’t even think, what about Cheyenne? And Tim’s family? And John’s family?” Jackson squeezed her hands reassuringly. “Everyone’s ok. Cheyenne’s with Grayson, Tim’s parents went to get Sydney and the kids, and Henry is visiting his mother on the east coast.” Lucy nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself. “What are Tim’s injuries?” Jase and Nyla had walked up just then, and Jackson sighed as he looked at them. “He took two bullets in the upper thigh. No permanent damage. He took a third bullet in his side, just below the vest. Again, no permanent damage. He got insanely lucky.” Nyla glanced at Jase who just nodded. They rushed to flank Lucy as she collapsed into tears. Jase scooped her up in his arms and took her back into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Nyla lay down next to her and wrapped Lucy in her arms as Lucy cried herself to sleep. 

Monica looked around the FBI garage at her tactical team. They were dressed in all of their gear and they looked like they were about to storm the castle...which in essence, is what they were about to do. “Ok team, listen up. We’re raiding the Sunset Apartments. It’s a Golden State Lords stronghold. Every single apartment gets searched. I don’t care who you find, bring them all in. Doesn’t matter if they’re 8 months old or 88 years old, we bring in every single person we find! Let’s show those bastards what happens when you go into business with a drug cartel. No one plays hero, everyone goes home in the morning. Move out!” 

The raid was successful as raids go. Monica and her team rounded up hundreds of pounds of drugs, a total of 1500 weapons, all of them illegal, and almost ten million in cash. Family and children services was called in to take custody of the 23 minor children that were living in the hellhole known as the Sunset Apartments. The Golden State Lords were officially broken. Monica considered the raid mostly a success. But she didn’t just want the gang...she wanted the D’Angelo drug cartel, because they were the ones who took out the hit on Tim and John. Monica looked across the table at the man glaring back at her in the interrogation room at FBI headquarters in downtown Los Angeles. “Now, Santiago, let’s you and I get down to business, shall we?”


	11. Hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy reunite. Monica hints to Sgt. Grey that while the threat to his officers is over, the case itself may not be, but she doesn’t explain why. Jackson drops a hint at what’s in store for Tim and Lucy at their upcoming wedding.

Three days later there was a soft knock on the door to the guest suite at Jackson’s mansion. Lucy was staying with Jackson and his boyfriend, Sterling while Tim recovered in the hospital. Lucy had mostly kept to herself since she arrived. She’d forced herself to eat to feed the big three, but for the first time in her pregnancy, she hadn’t been hungry. The knock came again as Lucy sat up in bed, rolling her eyes. She really didn’t want to see anybody. “Come in.” The door was slowly pushed open...and in hobbled a very worn out looking Tim. 

Lucy gasped as she sprang out of bed and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She sobbed loudly as she wrapped herself around him as tightly as she could. Tim buried his face in her neck. “I’m right here, Boot. I’m right here, and I’m ok.” Tim tried to pull back, more than once, but Lucy refused to let go of him. He smiled and let her hold him, and just absorbed the feeling of being loved. They swayed back and forth as they held each other. Lucy then heard another familiar voice. “Dad! Mumsy!” And before Lucy knew it, Cheyenne had engulfed them in her arms. It was a moment Lucy would never forget as she finally had her family back in one piece. Lucy laughed as she drowned in Tim and Cheyenne’s arms. 

Lucy finally let go of Tim and Cheyenne as she wiped her tears away. “Is John here too? What’s happening with the case?” Tim leaned in and gave her a quick, hot kiss. “Rabbit sent me up here to get you. She’s updating all of us, and everyone is downstairs waiting.” Lucy nodded. “Ten minutes.” Tim nodded as he threw his arm over Cheyenne’s shoulders and they started to walk out. Tim stopped before he got to the doorway and turned to look at Lucy. “Boot?” Lucy turned to look at him as she was on her way into the connecting bathroom. “Yes?” Tim grinned at her. “I love you.” Lucy’s smile lit up her entire face, and the room. “I love you too.” She blew him a kiss as she walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy finally joined the rest of the crowd in the huge chef’s kitchen. Everyone was seated around the massive kitchen island. Everyone included Sgt. Grey, Anna, Ash, Brenna, Grayson, Cheyenne, John, Angela, Wesley, Jackson, Sterling, Nyla, Jase, Monica, and Monica’s new partner, Special Agent Lane Kimball. Tim smiled as soon as he saw Lucy. “It’s about time, Boot.” Lucy grinned at him as she came to stand next to him. She put her arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Tim nodded as he kissed her forehead; then he looked back at Monica. “The floor’s yours, Rabbit.”

Monica sighed as she looked around. “So good news and bad news. Good news first. The Golden State Lords are busted. They’ve all been arrested and are in federal custody. And we’ve ascertained there’s no continued threat against Tim or John or any of you.” Everyone sighed with relief...everyone accept Tim. He narrowed his eyes at Monica. “What’s the bad news?” Monica huffed in frustration. “The bad news is we can’t tie the D’Angelos to the hit...and we also can’t find them. That means they’ve cut their losses on this and have moved on to other areas of interest.” 

Agent Kimball looked at Tim and John. “They’re priority number one now, as far as we’re concerned. Taking a hit out on two LAPD cops sealed their fate.” Tim nodded as he looked around at his friends and colleagues. “We’ll take the victories that we can.” Everyone nodded as Jackson smiled. “Indeed. Well, since everyone’s here, who’s up for a welcome....umm...welcome to my home glad you’re out of the hospital party?” Everyone laughed and raised their hands. Monica and her partner started to leave as Wade rushed after her. “Monica...I’m sorry about what I said before. Please don’t leave.” Monica glanced away uneasily before looking back at Wade. Lane quickly excused himself and went back into the kitchen. “I’ll stay...but only for a little while. This thing isn’t over Wade.” Wade frowned at her. “What are you talking about? You just told everyone...” Monica angrily interrupted him. “There’s no ongoing threat to the LAPD, of that I’m sure.” Wade frowned deeply at her. “Then what are you talking about?” Monica shrugged as she looked at him. “Gut instinct.” Monica didn’t tell him how spooked she’d been since her confidential informant had warned her off the case...something that had never happened before. Something was brewing, she could feel it...she just didn’t know what. She hurried back into the kitchen, with Wade following her, frowning as he did so. 

John cleared his throat. “Before the festivities begin, I’d like to say something.” John looked at Tim, and smiled as he fought back tears. “Bradford...thank you. I wouldn’t be standing here today if it wasn’t for you. You saved my life...and I know you’ll tell me you were just doing your job. Well, I’m really glad you’re so damn good at your job. When Jackson, Lucy and I were rookies I used to wonder why you were so rough on her...now I know. You pushed her as hard as you did, not only because you knew she could handle it, but also to prepare her, and by extension, Jackson and myself, for days like you and I faced recently. So thank you.” Everyone clapped and nodded as they looked at Tim, except for Lucy, who hugged him and kissed his cheek. Tim grinned at John. “Nolan...you just might make a good cop after all...and you’re welcome.” 

Suddenly Jackson laid his cell phone on the counter, and a song began to play. Jackson winked at Tim as the song started...it was the song Tim wanted for his first dance with Lucy at their wedding reception in a few weeks. Tim looked at Lucy...she was still totally clueless about the wedding it seemed. Tim slowly unwound himself from the kitchen barstool, and pulled Lucy in front of everyone. They wrapped their arms around each other and Lucy laid her head against Tim’s chest, closing her eyes as she and Tim swayed to the soft music. Their friends smiled and looked on as Jackson winked at Tim and gave him the thumbs up sign. 

THE END


End file.
